


【龙卡】针锋相对（八）

by JiangDu



Series: 【龙卡】针锋相对 [8]
Category: Sky光遇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiangDu/pseuds/JiangDu
Relationships: 龙卡
Series: 【龙卡】针锋相对 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871845
Kudos: 13





	【龙卡】针锋相对（八）

八．

“太阳打西边出来了！”狮子扯着菊花嘟囔：“你猜怎么了！”

这会是晚八点，落地窗外夜色微沉的海湾荡漾着微小的浪花、镜面一般的海面安静地盛着一碗天上的月亮。宿舍的公共休息区域聚了不少吃过饭没事干闲聊的同僚。壁炉里极具年代感的堆着一捧木柴、细碎的火苗欢快地跳跃在木头的深沉纹路之上。菊花捧着本书分外惬意的缩在松软的扶手椅中不想理他，闻声敷衍的“嗯嗯”了两声。

“什么八卦？我听听”脏辫和白鸟蘑菇凑了一桌斗地主、正坐在蓬松地毯上和蘑菇打眼色让她出炸、听到狮子这头的大嗓门随口附和了一句。

“卡卡西今天给那群小兔崽子上完实战课之后你猜猜谁来接他了，”狮子自以为很小声的捂着嘴嘟囔：“龙骨亲自去的，据目击证人所说还给那小祖宗带了红豆饼，他自己做的！”

“龙首席的红豆饼可好吃了，”蘑菇一边出牌一边感叹了一句：“之前聚会的时候拿了一块，能去开店的水平“

“红豆饼？放在最边上分分钟被拿完的那个？居然是龙骨做的”白鸟惊奇道：“我还以为是平菇的手艺呢“

“醒醒，我们家那位只会煮个干饭稀饭“脏辫拍拍他的肩

“你们抓错重点了吧！“狮子听不下去了大着嗓门插嘴：”龙骨和卡卡西，谈 恋 爱 了！“

“哦“”这样啊“”整挺好“”我愿称之为好活“

狮子：“…为什么你们一个个反应都那么淡定”

“这就是你忘了，他俩七年前就已经是塔里正式登记过的合法夫夫关系，”脏辫盯着手里少了一张牌的同花顺发愁：“这有啥好大惊小怪的”

狮子：“……”

“不过龙骨多年单恋终于抱得美人归、是该祝贺一下”白鸟笑着打趣道、环绕了偌大的休息室一圈没看见二人的身影、不禁好奇：“他俩人呢？”

“好吃吗？”

“嗯，“卡卡西点点头，眼睛盯着手里圆润的汤包似乎在想从哪下口，淡色的嘴唇上裹着一层油亮的汁水，龙骨手中饭盒里整齐的四个白胖胖的包子已经少了两个，刚吃过晚饭似乎也丝毫没有影响到卡卡西这贪嘴的小性子。

龙骨想到这一层情不自禁的弯起嘴角、看着卡卡西一点不怕烫“嗷呜”一口咬掉半个汤包、很无奈的开口：“慢点吃，没人跟你抢”

“唔…之前肿么不几到…你做饭这么好恰” 卡卡西瞪着一双亮亮的大眼睛鼓着腮帮子咕哝

“咽下去再说话，”龙骨轻轻拍了一下他的膝盖：“小心烫舌头”

“没事我不怕，”卡卡西咽下嘴里的半个包子后又两三口解决了剩下半个，拍着肚子嘟囔：“饱了”

“还有两个不吃了？”龙骨扣上饭盒的盒盖放到一旁，卡卡西摇摇头：“带回去投喂狮子吧”

二人席地而坐于宿舍外小公园一处鲜有人迹的草坡上，从这个角度可以看见不远处白塔主建筑一截雪白的尖角，站起身直直向前眺望便可以看见一整个壮阔海湾的全景、以及山崖之下围绕着海岸线呈现出环状的、小镇星星点点的万家璀璨灯火。

侧耳仔细去听、隐约还能听见远处浪花与崖壁撞击而形成的澎湃声响。

龙骨抬头仰望着仿佛蒙着一层薄雾似的天，忽然转头伸手朝卡卡西摊开掌心，抿着嘴笑了一下。

“干什么“卡卡西舔舔嘴角的汤汁斜着眼看他

“吃完饭给钱啊”哨兵首席眨着眼满脸无辜

“没钱，”卡卡西摊手道：“我给你洗盘子抵饭钱好不好”他歪头笑着捧住龙骨的侧脸

“我倒是有个办法”龙骨用大拇指轻轻擦去小男友嘴角的油渍，眯眼低低笑出了声：“小美人不如赏个吻来抵饭钱？”

卡卡西闻言歪着头一挑眉，没怎么犹豫就很果断的撑着龙骨的膝盖、仰头亲了亲男朋友的嘴唇。

龙骨眨着眼睛僵在原地半响，咳嗽一声别过脸、十分可疑的红了脸颊。

“龙首席真是好纯情呀，“卡卡西笑眯眯地掐他的脸颊：”明明是你先撩我的、怎么反倒你害羞—―—―”话音未落就被对方的一个吻堵住了嘴唇。

他尚未来得及反应就被对方强势地撬开了紧咬的牙关、呆呆的僵在原地任由对方攻城略地、连最柔软的舌根都没被放过，嘴唇上的触感很凉、像是夏日里沁人心脾的冰。

卡卡西一个激灵回过神来、一把推开了龙骨。

“你又害羞什么呀？”坏心眼的首席捧着青年红透的侧脸轻声细语道：“据塔内的档案来说、老夫老妻了都”他笑着调侃。

“我有点热”卡卡西死鸭子嘴硬道，翻了一个白眼站起身拍拍身上的草屑，脸上的烧红在半明半昧的夜色中朦朦胧胧看不太真切：“回去了，快九点了“

龙骨扯着卡卡西的手臂将他往自己怀里一带、后者刚起身重心不稳、加之现如今对他没什么堤防，猝不及防的一个趔趄顺势摔进了龙骨的怀里，只是还没等龙骨笑出声、他就已经反应过来，毫不留情一肘子怼在男朋友的胸口。

“哎哟，“龙骨捂着前胸失笑：”轻点，把你男朋友怼残废了可就没人惯着你了“

“那不一定，“卡卡西颇为自信的抓了一把自己的头发：”还有我哥“

“你哥又要忙首席的活儿、又要管着脏辫…你一般怎么叫他？叫嫂子？“龙骨搂着卡卡西的腰、把下巴搁在小男友的肩上眯着眼睛疑惑。

“也叫哥“卡卡西靠在龙骨的怀里惬意的晃荡着大长腿，”我就只有第一次见他的时候叫了嫂子“

“为什么改口了，被敲了？“龙骨好奇道

卡卡西斜眼送给他一个“你太幼稚了“的眼神：”他临走时给我塞了一个大红包“

龙骨闻言一愣、随即拍着小男友的手背哈哈笑出声。

二人的精神体缩在两人身旁的草地上打盹，猎豹格外惬意地趴在草地上悠然摇晃着尾巴、鹰歪着脑袋落在它的身侧、清脆的叫了一声舒展开双翼想要盖到猎豹身上当被子，被后者挺嫌弃地用爪子拨开。

卡卡西用余光看见小鹰委屈巴巴的收回翅膀，笑着出声训斥了一句：“你不准欺负它”

猎豹闻言抬头看了卡卡西一眼，甩动着尾巴盯着小鹰挪开的背影低叫了一声，好像是在喊它回来。这头小鹰听见卡卡西帮它说话登时眼睛一亮、扑扇着翅膀就想往卡卡西和龙骨身边飞，都准备好要起跳了，被龙骨平淡淡的一句：“你不准过来”骤然打断，只好又可怜兮兮的掉头回去找豹子。

猎豹看它过来，先是低头嗅闻了一下小鹰身上的气味，随即抬爪学着龙骨抱卡卡西的动作、不顾小鹰茫然的凌乱把它揽到身下、企鹅带崽一样的把它抱在两条前腿中间，很安心的低头蹭蹭小鹰身上的羽毛，趴下去直接原地把人家当枕头使。

龙骨：“………”

卡卡西：“像我，真会物尽其用！”

小鹰被豹子这又蹭又薅整的浑身羽毛都乱了，又挣不开比它大几倍猎豹的怀抱，只好浑身凌乱的扑腾着唧喳喳跟两个大人求助，小眼神无语而又幽怨：凭什么到我这里就成了被抱？

“行了，回了，九点半了“龙骨失笑着放开怀里躺的舒服的卡卡西：”劳驾把我那小家伙从你那豹子爪子底下捞出来“

“给钱，”卡卡西斜眼盯着他言简意赅道

“没钱，但是可以用其他东西抵，”龙骨抱着手好整以暇回复道

“不感兴趣，快点，给钱”卡卡西冷着脸不买他的帐。

“诶，此言差矣，没试过怎么知道呢”


End file.
